Jim's Revelation
by TheOriginalM
Summary: Two words: Jim and Aisha. Wait. That's three...ok, Three words, Jim and Aisha.
1. Default Chapter

Jim's Revelation  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
(A/N: This is a story about Jim and Aisha. Jim has secrets. Can he tell them?)  
  
Jim stepped out of the Starwind and Hawking workshop and onto the roof. He sighed. Here they were, on a backwater planet, with practilly no resources.  
Inside, he heard the happy conversation of the rest of the crew.  
Jim sighed. He wasn't himself. Maybe, his past was coming back. Lately, he had grown. He was now a few inches taller than Gene, and had developed muscles far bigger then his Aniki.  
"Jimmy, are you okay?" a voice behind him asked. Jim turned around slightly.  
"Hey Aisha." He said.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping onto the roof with him.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing." Jim said in a small voice.  
"You don't sound like anything's wrong." She said.  
He smiled a little. Then there was a thump next to them.  
Jim turned his head toward the sound. A man stood there, wearing a black overcoat and holding a large sword.  
"Which one of you is Aisha ClanClan?" He said in a scratchy gruff voice.  
"I am..." She said, hiding behind Jim.  
There were no moons for this planet, so if this guy were to attack, she would be useless.  
"What do you want." Jim asked.  
"I am an assassin. I have been sent to kill Aisha ClanClan of the C'tarlC'tarl." He said.   
"Over my dead body!" Jim yelled.  
"Excuse me rudeness. I am Yuano." He said. "You are?"  
"Jim Hawking."   
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to kill the lady behind you."   
"Over my dead body!" Jim yelled again.  
"That can be arranged." He said, smashing Jim across the face with the back of his sword.   
Jim fell off the roof and hit the pavement hard.  
"Jim!" Aisha screamed, jumping off the roof and landing next to him. "JIM! Jim are you alright?"  
Yuano jumped towards Aisha.  
"IT'S OVER BITCH!" He yelled.  
Jim suddenly felt something inside of him snap.   
He jumped toward Yuano, and before he could react, Jim grabbed his arm, slammed him against the building, then ripped Yuano's sword arm off.   
Yuano let out a cry of pain, but his cries were cut short as Jim shoved the sword down his throat.  
"Listen, you bastard, you don't EVER come here, make promises to kill someone, and then curse at the one I love!" He said, venom protruding from each word.  
Aisha blushed slightly at hearing that he loved her.'  
Jim threw Yuano into the air, then put up one palm at him.   
"Bye." He said, creating an energy blast that made a large explosion appear where Yuano once was.  
Aisha was at once by Jim's side. "Jim? Is it true? Do you...love me?" She asked meekly.  
Jim scooped her up in his arms.  
"Yes, Aisha, I've loved you since I first set eyes on you back in Blue Heaven."  
Jim and Aisha shared a passionate kiss.  
"So now what?" SHe asked.  
"I...don't know...Maybe we should..."  
  
"Read and Review?" Yes.. you should. I'll wait. And then I'll add more chapters.  
Until then  
Peace  
~M  



	2. Jim's Story

Jim's Revelation  
(A/N: Okay, okay, I know the first chapter sucked. I wrote it after going to a party. It was 2 in the morning, and I was rushing on trying to finish the damned thing. Also, I wrote half of it 3 months ago, when I knew shit about Outlaw Star, and I just remembered I wrote it. This one will be better.)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't Sue me.   
Oh yeah, I have two words for the people who flamed me. Screw yourself.  
  
Aisha was confused. She was also scared. Sure, she had a crush on Jim ever since he started to grow up, but she didn't think that he would do something so vicious and dangerous to another person.   
"I guess I have some explaining to do." He said.   
Jim also was confused.   
HE never thought he would confess his love to Aisha.   
'Damn,' he thought, 'what the hell is happening to me? I thought I had more self control than that. Looks like I can't hide it anymore.'  
Jim and Aisha sat down on the roof.  
"Aisha," He said, " Let me tell you a story."  
  
Jim's Story.   
  
Aisha, a very long time ago there was a planet called Vegeta. On that planet lived a mighty race of ruthless, bloodthirsty warriors known as Saiyins. They conquered many planets by turning into a large monkey-type creature known as the 'oozaru.'  
I am a decendant of the saiyins. One day, an evil monster named Freiza destroyed Vegeta with one mighty blast of energy.   
He destroyed many other planets, and his reign of terror was a large one. One day, a man named Goku stood up to Freiza, along with 4 other people.   
The battle was long and feirce. Finally, Goku had something snap inside. He became a super saiyin. Freiza destroyed Namek, but not before Goku supposedly destoryed Freiza.   
Goku is my Ancestor. My mother and father were also...  
  
Jim's voice cracked.  
Aisha scooted closer to him.   
"You don't have to continue Jim." She whispered in his ear."  
"No..." he said, "I do. My mother and father were not saiyins. But somehow, I got the gene passed on to me. When I was little, about 5, a monster came. He terrorized my parents and killed them."  
Aisha's eyes grew wide.   
"I got so angry. I lost control and changed into something most men desire. I turned into a super saiyin. In super saiyin mode, your powers and strenghs are increased dramatically. And well, after I lost my parents I had no where to go."  
"What about Gene?" Aisha said.   
"Gene came later. I remember when he was on blue heaven. I was being cornered by some men. I didn't want to fight. Gene came, and he beat them up. I decided that I would join him."  
"But wby didn't you show us this power before?" She asked.  
"I was too afraid. Too afraid to loose control. I've done it once. And now I just did it again."  
Aisha nuzzled his neck.   
"Jim, why are you afraid to loose control? When I transform, I don't loose control. You need to be like a strong C'tarl C'tarl. Strong C'tarl C'tarl's aren't afraid of anything."  
Jim rolled his eyes.  
"Come on...we better go inside."  
"Jim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too." JIm said, sweeping Aisha off her feet and carrying her inside.  
  
(A/N: Ok, this one kinda sucked too. Don't flame me!   



	3. The revised chapter 3

Jim's Revelation  
By: M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
(A/N: Alright, I'm giving this one last try. Tell me what you think of this one. Oh yeah, this episode is set one year after chapter 2)  
  
Jim yawned and watched as Aisha dispatched another training drone.  
"C'mon Aisha, these guys are too easy for you."  
Aisha looked back at Jim.  
"I would fight you, but you're no challenge for the mighty C'tarl C'tarl." Aisha said, flexing her arm to him.  
Jim smiled.  
"Oh really? Would you like to take that threat seriously?"  
"With pleasure," She said charging at Jim.  
"Oh wait!" She said, stopping Jim.  
"What?"  
"Anything's fair, right?"  
"Um....ok."  
"Great!" She said, and she disappeared.  
"What the---" Jim said before being hit in the back with a tremenodus force.  
He flew foward and created a crater in the far wall.  
"Damn..." he thought "She's fast."  
He had just enough time to open his eyes before Aisha was charging at him again.  
Jim did a backflip in the air and landed behind Aisha.  
He held out one hand at her.  
"Hmmm..." He thought, "Better not use a high ki blast, maybe small ones will be better..."  
Jim let loose 10 ki blasts in Aisha direction.  
She ducked under the first 7, dodged 2, and then caught the last one with her hand.  
Then, Jim'sm eyes widened as he saw what she was doing.  
She was making the ki blast bigger.  
"What the fuck?!? Aisha, how did you learn to do that?"  
"Oh this? I learned it from a green guy named Piccolo. I've been training with him secretly. Isn't it cool?"  
Jim blinked.  
Piccolo? He remembered the last time he trained with Piccolo, Goku and Gohan....  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
Flashback  
Jim grunted as he hit the ground and bounced a couple of times.  
"DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE IN BATTLE?" Piccolo yelled.  
"No..." Jim said weakly.  
"Then GET THE HELL UP!"  
"Hey Piccolo..." Goku said, "Don't be so hard on him."  
"Listen Goku!" Piccolo yelled, "I know your idea of training is doing nothing for 2 weeks like you did before the cell games!"  
"With good reason!" Goku yelled.  
"Oh yeah...put all your trust on Gohan! Listen, you can't fucking put your trust on one person. YOu have to get stronger, then you can dominate over all others!"  
"Mr. Picollo, I didn't mind..." Gohan said.  
" I don't care, I let Gohan down and I'm sure as hell not going to let----" Piccolo was cut off as Jim kicked him far into the horizon.  
Jim sighed and got out of SSJ form.  
"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's go eat!" Goku said.  
"Yeah!" Jim and Gohan said.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jim tried to charge at Aisha again, but came short because she kept teleporting.  
"Damn, well, if you can't join 'em...."  
Jim teleported behind Aisha and kicked her in the back.  
"Ow! Jim, you hurt me!"  
"Oh....I'm sorry Aisha--ooff!" Jim was tossed into the far wall again.  
"Hahaha! Falling for that old trick!"   
"Hey Aisha, that's not fair!"  
"All's fair, right?"   
Jim smiled and teleported behind Aisha.  
"Right!"   
"What? Jim I- hahahahahaha!"   
Aisha crumbled under Jim's tickling onslaught.  
"Jim-hahahaha-stop-hahahaha!"  
Jim stopped for a second.  
"Why?"  
"Because," She said, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground, straddling his hips, "I have something else we can do other than fighting."  
Jim quirked an eyebrow.  
"Why whatever do you mean?" He said, drawing Aisha into a kiss.  
  
Later....  
Aisha sighed as she put her shirt back on.  
"That was amazing..." She sighed, "I've never seen someone's tounge used in THAT manner."  
Jim blushed and put his arm around Aisha.  
She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Do you think we should go back?" She asked.  
Jim looked at his watch.  
"Well, it's 10am."'  
"What? But that's when we got here!"  
"Yup, 10am. We've been here for one day."  
"Oh...Gene and Melphina might be worried about us!"  
"Uh....I don't think so."  
  
Gene popped his head up from under the covers.  
"Isn't there something missing?" He asked.  
"The only thing missing is you coming back down here." Melphina said.  
"Whatever..."  
Melphina's squeals were heard soon after.  
  
Jim looked up at the clouds.  
"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He said to Aisha.  
"It's always a beautiful day with you around." She said, giving him a kiss.  
Jim smiled.  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
"I have something in mind...." She said, giving him a seductive smile.  
"Really? oh....you want to do that?"  
"Yeah..." She said, and then grabbed his hand and ran toward the town.  
"ARCADE!!!!"She yelled.  
"Wha--?" Jim said, and then he smiled.  
"Same old Aisha." He thought.  
  
(A/N: If you liked this tell me. If not, tell me. Thanks to all the people who gave me positive reviews. Also, thank you to all the flamers for helping me make corrections to my story. Hope this one wasn't too bad.)  
Until Next Time  
Peace  
~M 


	4. Jim Meets Trunks

Jim's Revelation  
By:M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me.  
(A/N: Hello.)  
  
Super saiyins. They're unpredictable and mysterious. Sudden bursts of energy and super strengh.  
But what of the super saiyins themselves? Are there more to them then we think? My opinion? No.  
Jim sighed as Aisha gave him another bag to hold.  
"Ooooh! Jim! Don't you think that would look cute on me?" Aisha said, pointing to a necklace.  
"Um...Yeah! It would!" Jim said.  
Jim, holding about 30 bags worth of merchandise, followed Aisha into a jewelry store.  
"Aisha," He said, "Don't you think we've done enough shopping?"  
"Awwww...Jim," Said Aisha, turning around and giving him puppy dog eyes with fake tears,"Does this mean you don't love me?"  
Jim let out a deep breath.  
"Fine...we can get some more stuff, I guess."  
"YAY!" Aisha said.  
  
Much Later...  
"WHAT?!?!?" Gene yelled.  
"We...uh...spent half a million wong..." Jim said.  
Gene rubbed his temples.  
"And how much do we have left?"  
"Uh....200 wong..."  
Gene fainted.  
  
"What are we going to do Jim?" Melphina asked.  
"That's a good question." Jim said.  
  
That Night.Around 4:00 am. Eastern/ Pacific Time.   
Jim scratched his head as he looked at his laptop. This was serious.  
He needed to find them a job, and he needed to do it fast.  
He was searching in police records when a certain person, or more, a certain amount caught his eyes.  
"HOLY SHIT! A million wong!?!?"   
(Various people gasp throughout the world)  
"Trunks Briefs? I wonder what he did that was so bad?" Jim mused.  
Aisha walked up behind him and messed his hair.  
"What's up Jimmy?" She yawned.  
Jim looked down at his crotch.  
"Well, a lot of things are up right now."  
(sorry E, I just couldn't resist saying that, heh heh heh)  
"Anything I can do to help?" She said, smiling at him.  
"Well," He said, turning to face her, "Maybe you can do one thing..."  
  
Later...  
Jim licked Aisha's left breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and let his tounge trace circles around it.  
"Oh....Jim...." Aisha moaned.  
Gene busted down the door and stepped in.  
Aisha and Jim both pulled covers over their bodies.  
"DAMMIT! I CaN'T EVEN HAVE SEX WITH MEL WITHOUT HEARING YOU TWO! NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"  
Jim and Aisha, having lost the mood, went to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
(E: Hey everyone, sorry for M skipping ahead so many times...he has ADD)  
(M: No I don't, shut the fuck up.)  
(E: He didn't even want to write the sex scene!)  
(M: Yes I did, wait, You'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!)  
  
Trunks looked around at the strange surroundings that he was in.  
"This doesn't look like where I live..." He thought, "Maybe I shouldn't have been playing to close to mom's time machine"  
  
(E: (As Trunks): Yeah, and maybe sticking lemon juice in my eyes was a bad idea...)  
(M: Shut up! This isn't your fucking story!)  
(By the way, this is Mirai Trunks )  
  
Trunks yawned and was about to take another step when he was kicked in the jaw.  
The force from the impact sent him flying into a wall, where chunks of metal and brick flew off in all directions.  
Trunks looked over at Jim, who was standing in a fighting stance.  
"You Trunks?" Jim asked.  
"No, I'm not. Why the hell did you kick me?"  
Jim straightened up and his eyes got wide.  
"Oh...sorry for doing that..."He muttered, bowing to Trunks.  
Jim was about to get up again when Trunks' boot slammed into Jim's face, sending him flying over the banister and crashing into the marble florr three levels down.  
"Oh...fuck...." He groaned, standing up.  
He dusted himself off and looked up.  
As soon as he did that, Trunks came crashing down on him, sending them both down a couple more feet into the marble.  
Jim flew out of the hole and a couple of feet above it.  
He cupped his hands to his side.  
"KaMe HaMe HaAaAaA!" He yelled, putting his hands in front of him and releasing the blast.  
  
Trunks saw the blast and then teleported away just as it hit where he was.  
Jim smirked.  
"oh wait...I wasn't supposed to kill him! Shit shit shit! Awww....fuck fuck fuck! Damn!"  
"Such words..." Trunks said, slamming Jim into the ground with his fist, "You should wash your mouth out with soap."  
Trunks went to a soap stand convieniently placed somewhere near where they were placed.  
He picked up a bar of soap and teleported behind Jim.  
"Now open wide," He said, before being tripped by Jim and then kicked in the chest, sending Trunks into a metal wall.  
Jim turned super saiyain and looked at Trunks with cold, turquiose eyes.  
Trunks smirked and looked up at Jim.  
"You think that will scare me?" He said.  
"No. I think it will beat the shit out of you."  
Trunks let out a yell and turned super-saiyain.  
Jim took a step back.  
"What the fuck?" He said.  
Trunks smirked a bit and charged at Jim.  
  
(A/N: I have the flu. Hahaha...my stomach feels like it's eating itself. It hurts.)  
Until Next Time,  
Peace,  
~M 


End file.
